Neferpitou
Neferpitou (ネフェルピトー, Neferupitō), nicknamed Pitou, is a cat-humanoid Chimera Ant and the firstborn of the Chimera Ant King's three Royal Guards. Appearance Neferpitou has an appearance of a pink humanoid cat. Despite his feminine appearance, it was suggested that Neferpitou is a male. For convenience purposes, in this article Neferpitou will be referred to as a male until there's a confirmation on his gender. This does not mean we consider him a male, it is just done to improve the flow of the article, Pitou's gender can be discussed in blogs and forums. Personality Neferpitou is very loyal to the king, just like the rest of the royal guards and would sacrifice himself for the king. Neferpitou gets distracted easily and loves to play a lot, and that makes him the most simple-minded of the three Royal Guards. Despite his cheerful and playful manner, Pitou has been shown to have a sadistic and terrifying personality. As Pitou is a cat Chimera Ant, he loves to play with his opponents like a cat would with its prey. Background Neferpitou is first born of the Chimera Ant King's three Royal Guards. Pitou is also personally named by the queen like the rest of the Royal Guards. Pitou, similarly to the other Royal Guards, has no memories of his previous life. Plot Chimera Ant arc Neferpitou first appears when Rammot and Peggy go looking for a missing rare prey, Pokkle, in the Chimera Ant nest in NGL. Rammot,having accidentally learned Nen from being attacked with it, suddenly feels Pitou's frightening aura. Pitou enters the room and smells life hidden under a pile of bones, discovering PokkleHunter x Hunter, Vol 19 No. 197. Pokkle is manipulated by Pitou and teaches the Chimera Ants about Nen and water divination, thereafter he is brutally killed and fed to the Queen. Pitou discovers that he is a Specialist and exits the nest to find out the extent of his new found powers. Meanwhile Kite, Killua, and Gon have made their way up to the Chimera Ant nest and plan on killing the Queen before she gives birth to the King. Kite feels a powerful En; he is seduced by it and so he stretches his own En out to meet it. But Kite then understands the depths of the aura coming from Pitou. He tells Gon and Killua to run, but Pitou has already located the trio and slashes off Kite's arm in an instant. Gon quickly unleashes his aura after seeing Kite's arm being ripped off but Killua knocks him unconscious and runs away with the boyHunter x Hunter, Vol 19 No. 198. Pitou battles and kills KiteHunter x Hunter, Vol 19 No. 199; having enjoyed the match, decides to re-animate Kite's dead body as one of his puppets so he could enjoy another fight and the other Chimera ants have something to try with.Hunter x Hunter, Vol 20 No. 200 The Queen dies during laborHunter x Hunter, Vol 20 No. 213; the Chimera Ant King and all three Royal Guards then leave. Some of the remaining Chimera Ants flee NGL and start their own independent lives. Pitou soon thereafter assists the King in overthrowing the government of the nearby Republic of East Gorteau. Under the guise of the former king of the Republic, Ming Jol-ik, the Chimera Ant King initiates the process of forcibly awakening Nen in the civilians of East Gorteau in order to form his own personal army to conquer the world—resulting in the deaths of millions unable to awaken NenHunter x Hunter, Vol 19 No. 216. As ants formerly under the Queen's rule rejoin the King, the Hunters Association mobilizes quickly to stop the oncoming genocide by sending in an Extermination Team of Hunters to East Gorteau. Residing in the East Gorteau palace, Neferpitou uses his Nen ability to manipulate hundreds of soldiers in the capital city of Peijin to rally citizens together. His plans are thwarted by Killua, Knov, and Morel. As the day of the selection finally occurs, the Extermination Team attacks the palace and causes massive damageHunter x Hunter, Vol 25 No. 263. The King's consort Komugi is mortally wounded and under the King's orders, Neferpitou heals herHunter x Hunter, Vol 25 No. 268. Gon, however, threatens to kill Komugi unless Neferpitou agrees to restore Kite following the woman's treatmentHunter x Hunter, Vol 26 No. 275. Though a promise was made to go with Gon to Peijin to restore Kite, once they've reached the area, Pitou affirms that it is impossible and subsequently prepares to kill GonHunter x Hunter, Vol 29 No.304. Gon then forcibly ages his body through sacrificing nearly all of his aura and kills Neferpitou in battle.Hunter x Hunter, Vol 29 No. 306 However, Pitou's loyalty and devotion to the King were so great that even after his death, Pitou's Nen still remains, and his Terpsichora, even stronger than before, manipulated the corpse and attacked Gon. Gon, believing that Pitou is dead, is attacked by Pitou's corpse and loses an arm. Gon then pins Pitou to the ground with the arm he lost, and uses one final attack against Neferpitou, destroying Pitou's body.Hunter x Hunter, Vol 29 No. 307 Abilities & Powers *Neferpitou fights and kills Kite; and later repairs his corpse to manipulate him as a puppet. *Even the Hunter Association's Chairman Netero, considered the world's strongest Hunter during his prime, wondered if Pitou was stronger than him. *His strength was even complimented by Meruem, when he whipped his tail at Pitou's face with the intent to kill him. Nen Even before learning Nen, Pitou was still able to greatly scare Rammot with his great aura. Killua also stated that Neferpitou's aura was even more malice and frightening than that of Hisoka and Illumi. Although, Knov stated that Killua was probably just over-estimating things in the heat of the moment, however, seeing as how Killua doesn't underestimate his character's power, he was right to think so. Hence Knov not having met Pitou. En Neferpitou's En is irregularly shaped; rather than a sphere, it takes the form of tendrils of aura, a single one of which can be extended up to two kilometers. Trivia *Neferpitou's name, like all of the Royal Guards, comes from the Egyptian god Nefertem and a character named Pitou from a French children's book series called Caroline et ses Amis. *Neferpitou's ability, Doctor Blythe, is modeled after the Blythe doll. *Terpsichora is a muse in Greek mythology that rules over dance and chorus. *Neferpitou is the only royal guard that was not killed by the Miniature Rose. *Neferpitou is also the only royal guard that was killed in battle. *Neferpitou is the second Chimera Ant that Gon had actually killed under his own free will (the first being Baro). *The length of Neferpitou's En was not mentioned in the 2011 anime series. Citation Navigation Category:Characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Nen users Category:Specialists Category:Deceased characters Category:Magical beast Category:Male characters